A Demon Hunter's Story
by Peace Love War
Summary: Running through the woods, a demon hunter stubles upon the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian and Ciel trake her in. She stays with them, but there is a story of why she was running through the woods. A demon hunter that learns how to love again by meeting the people at the Phantomhive Manor.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note Please read: Hello my Peeps ^-^ ok so this is going to be my very first Kuroshitsuji Fiction so plz leave comments or ideas. It will only make me a better writer. :-D

*By the way, there is a little bit of lesbian pairing and stuff like that.*

*I'm basing this off the anime.*

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, all the credit goes to the creators. But, I do own my OC and any of the other stuff in this story that you never heard of. (Plz read this disclaimer cause its the only one I'm doing for this series).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: The Phantomhive Estate

I run as fast as I can. Feeling the burning in the back of my throat from exhaustion and dehydration. I almost trip over my own feet.

_Come on get yourself together, you never do this..._

Well then again, I can't really get angry with myself; I ran all the way from the city to the country side. And when was the last time I slept in an actual bed? Hmm...not to mention eat a home cooked meal...

I keep on running for dear life. I hear their dogs barking at me. I try and swallow to wet my throat a bit, to get the burning sensation out of the back of my throat.

Oh crap!

Shit, I'm not focusing. Thinking to myself I nearly ran into a tree. I must be tired from this.

_Bam!_

"Sebastian, I think she's waking up finally." I hear one voice say.

"It appears so.." another says.

I finally open my eyes fully, I see an attractive looking individual in front of me. There were four others behind him, and next to him a well dressed child. He looked about twelve. The other four could just be servants.

"Hello, and welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, an this is my master C-" he got cut off.

"Sebastian, I can introduce myself," he stated with an attitude, "my name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm the head of this Manor."

_What?! A mere child head of a Manor.._

I decided to push the thought aside for a moment. I have to figure out if these guys are allies or enemies.

"My master has told my to give you the Phantomhive hospitality," Sebastian said as he smiled, "My Master said you can stay as long as you'd like."

Wow, I have to be exhausted because I didn't notice the others leave the room. It was just Sebastian and I.

"My Lady; what is your name?"

_Should I tell him? This guy seems kind of shady..._

But when is the next time I'm gonna get an offer like this?

"Evelyn Lillian Winters." I stated confidently as I grinned.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady Miss Winters." he bowed to me as he said this.

"T-thanks." I sounded like a mere mouse.

_Why?_

"Miss Winters, allow me to escort you to your chambers."

I nod my head in response.

I follow him out the door and I admire the architecture of this Manor.

"Miss Winters but I can't help but notice that you take a liking to the architecture of this manor, yes?"

I smile. "Yes."

_Oh shit..I just remembered...my scythe._

"Um..."

"Yes, Miss Winters?"

"My three-bladed scythe..do you know where it is?"

Sebastian gave yet another smile as he opened a door for me. And there it was, my scythe.

Sebastian walked in the room and I followed him in. The room was just beautiful. The wallpaper, a nice black and white. And the furniture perfectly carved..pictures above the fire place in my room. I walked up to them and looked at the pictures. The woman in that picture was, gorgeous.

"Oh the people in that picture is my Young Master's parents. They were the head of this manor before he, and they passed so he took over. If you'd like to know further details you can ask him."

"I see.." I trailed off.

"Miss Winters, may I ask a personal question?"

"Uh sure..."

_I have to stay on my toes, no room for error..._

"Why do you have a scythe?"

Shit...how do I answer this? I don't want to look to suspicious...

"A girl has to protect herself, right?" I grin a bit and put my hands on my hips, jokingly.

A grin was a response to this.

"I'll prepare a bath for you Miss Winters."

"I hope this water isn't too hot for you Miss Winters." Sebastian took his left glove off and stuck his hand in the water.

_What. The. Hell. He's a demon._

I froze and stared at his hand, looking at the Faustian Contract seal on his hand. When he lifted his head I stuck my hand in the water and looked down in the tub to check the temperature. "No the temperature is just perfect." I gave a forced smile. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Well I'll leave you to your business, Miss Winters; enjoy your bath," he bowed to me slightly with his hand over his chest, "holler if you need anything." He walked out of the water closet right after that was said.

I take my clothing off and stuck my foot in the water, jumping a bit because I'm not used to the temperature then I stick my whole body in the water.

_Huh..this is wonderful..how long was it since I had a proper bath?_

Pushing that thought to the far end of my mind, I want to know why that Ciel kid let me into his Manor so easily? And how should I handle Sebastian? Anyways, I'll think about all this later.

I wet my wash cloth and put it on my forehead and lean back and close my eyes.

Walking back to my chambers I go and put my clothing back on. Sebastian already washed and dried it for me. I have to thank him for that later.

_Ugh. I have to thank a demon._

I was wearing black leather shorts that came to my mid-thigh, my long high-healed boots that came to my knee, with socks that come close to my shorts. I have a shirt with a black trench coat to match. Finally my fingerless gloves.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

Sebastian walks in. "Miss Winters dinner is ready."

He escorts me to the dinning area. Ciel was already sitting and there was another empty chair next to his with a plate of food in front of it. From my guess it's my seat.

Sebastian pulls the chair back for me to sit. I give him a thanks and he pushes my seat a bit forward.

"For tonight's meal we have Sunday Roast Dinner. It consist of roasted lamb of the highest quality, potatoes with a side of Yorkshire pudding and bread. To drink we have some Champagne." Sebastian stated with much pride in his voice.

_Oh my gosh...this looks great!_

My mouth started to water. I quickly wiped the side of my cheek with my hand before anyone could see, but of course the demon caught it.

_Great. How embarrassing._

I started to stuff my face. Eating the lamb.

_Mmm..it melts in your mouth._

I then eat the potatoes and pudding. Then finally, the bread.

_Yes, defiantly the best meal I ever had._

I pick up the last crumb of bread and go to stick it in my mouth. I finally noticed that Sebastian and Ciel were staring at me like I had two heads. I froze with my hand close to my mouth with crumb still at hand.

_I just made an ass out I myself._

I put the crumb down and drink some of the Champagne.

"U-um sorry I was eating like that. I was just hungry." I blushed.

Sebastian grinned at my comment. Stupid demon.

"It's fine," Ciel simply stated. "So what do you do as a profession?"

Dammit he caught me off guard by this question.

_Well I can't just blankly say I'm a demon hunter, and I can't lie either, so I'll say the next best thing..._

"I like to call myself a vigilante."

Ciel was drinking his Champagne. He put the glass down and replied. "So, Evelyn what type of vigilante acts do you do?"

_I should take the defensive answer just to play it safe..._

"I help old ladies get their stolen purses back and stuff like that," I laughed jokingly, "no just kidding I do catch criminals and drug lords. I also, do try and help others when I can. But, I'm selfish, yes because I only started doing this because a terrible and disgusting man killed my best friend when I was younger," I paused trying to keep my composure and not cry, "he killed her for no reason, we were just two orphans trying to survive, why did he kill her? At any rate I would like to excuse myself and retire for the night." I push myself out of my seat. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Ciel." I bow to him, "thank you Sebastian for the wonderful meal and for washing my garments." I bowed to him also.

_Disgusting I just bowed to a demon. But I've had to do more pitiful things to just survive...I guess it's not that bad..._

I head to my chambers. I then change into night clothes. I lay in the bed and I instantly fall asleep.

_The sun was shining bright on my face as I sat there with a loaf of bread that I managed to swipe from the bakery when the bread was cooling in the window. I split it half to share with Laura._

_"Here." I hand her the bread with a smile. We were at the pond, it was really close to town. We live here. We made a little tent out of a plastic sheet and some sticks. It's primitive yes, but it's home._

_"Thanks Lily." She said with a smile. Hehe, she calls me that because of my middle name, Lillian. Hence, Lily._

_We sat there and ate the bread in silence, enjoying each other's company._

_I'm now fifteen, since yesterday..Laura's a year older than me though. I'm happy because Laura gave me an anklet bracelet. It was her mother's. I'm glad she trusts me with something like this._

_I look at it as it shines in the sunlight. It's breath taking. I grin._

_"Hey Lily." Laura calls me._

_"Yes?"_

_She hugs me and kisses me on the corner of my lip. "I love you."_

_I blush and try to hide my face from her, but she grabs my chin and pushes my face softly up to eye level with hers._

_"I love you." She kisses me deeply. The kiss wasn't a needy one, but it was passionate. She embraces me softy. I bury my head into her maroon colored hair._

_"I love you too Laura..." I whisper softly into her ear._

_I care for Laura deeply and I would do anything to protect her. We've known each other since we were young. We now look after each other._

_She lowers her head and puts her head in the nape of my neck and started kissing delicately and sucking on my skin; making love marks._

_I really don't know what to call our relationship. I honestly don't know. All I know is that I love her..._

_I awoke in a cold sweat._

That dream again...

I get out of bed. I walk over to grab my clothes and I put the same outfit that I had been previously wearing yesterday while eating dinner.

After I do that there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Sebastian walks in.

_Ugh..that demon..._

"Hello Miss Winters," he greets me, "you have been sleeping nearly the entire day so I came in to check on you."

"Oh..what time is it?" I ask indifferently.

"The afternoon, half past four."

I nod in response to that. I run my fingers through my black hair, trying to get the tangles out.

"Miss Winters," Sebastian says to me.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"I know we all have our secrets that we keep from people, but you better become a better liar," he says this, his mood unwavering and he steps close to me pinning me against the wall, "My Master for some odd reason trusts you but that little 'vigilante' act; I'm not buying it," he comes extremely close to my ear I can feel his breath on me, it smells like mint, "watch what you say and do Miss Winters." he backs away as if nothing had just happened.

_What. The. Hell. Okay so...now what I just blatantly say I'm a demon hunter? Time to take the offensive._

"Hn, you better watch your step," I walk closer to him as I say this, "Sebastian I will kill you if I have to okay?" I was now face to face to him.

He laughed. "You think you can kill me?" He grabbed my wrists and his eyes turned a bright red with slits in them. After, he took my wrist he put them above my head and pinned me to the wall again. "Haha..your still just a human Miss Winters."

I giggle. "Your, hilarious. The whole butler thing. That's new. I never would have thought a demon can pull that off." I grinned.

He got closer to me, face to face. I'm actually not scared. This in the least is not one of the scariest things that has happened to me.

"You won't and can't kill me Sebastian; Ciel will punish you if you do~" I say this teasingly knowing that it's true.

He lowly growls an releases me.

I grab my wrists and start to rub it.

"How distasteful," I get daringly close to him, yet again to test the waters, "one wrong move and I'll kill you." I whisper softly in his ear.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." the demon says. His mood going back to normal.

"Sebastian! We need help, yes we do!" its that maid from before.

"Huh..what happen now Mey-Rin?"

_Oh so that's her name._

"Bardroy burnt up the kitchen with his flame thrower, Finnian killed all the plants in the garden, and I-" she started twiddling her fingers.

"You what?"

"Broke all the good plates."

Sebastian checks his watch. "Huh..it's almost time for Master's meeting with Damian, the owner of Poseidon Company's Indian Factory,"

I look at him with a blank look. He grins at me and tilts his head. "I have some work to do Miss Winters, you can go to the recreation room if you'd like. Or go to the Manor library."

_Wow. I have to hand it to him, he's an amazing actor..._

"I'd be delighted." I say with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

I decided to go to the Manor library. I have been in here for a half hour now. I picked up some books to read, but I mainly flipped through the pages because of distraction.

_Ugh. I need a way to handle Sebastian, I don't want to necessarily kill him, but I need information from him though-_

There was a knock on the door. Sebastian walked in.

_Just great..._

"Miss Winters dinner is almost ready. We will have it outside because of certain circumstances, also we'll have have a special guest, so please no eating like a pig." he says this with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, and what is that lust?

_Oh hell no!_

"Listen you demon I don't appreciate the snide comments!"

He smiles at me. "Come on, Miss Winters."

Okay this guy is REALLY pissing me off..

Sebastian and I walk outside to meet the others. Ciel, Mey-Rin; an by my guess Finnian, Bardroy, and some other funny looking fellow.

A carriage arrives in front of the household and Sebastian opens the door. A man comes out.

_This must be the guest Damian, that Sebastian mentioned earlier today._

"Oh, how impressive!" Damian says a little to happy. He was admiring the rock garden that was made. It did look quite dashing though.

"Hello welcome sir." Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy say in union.

"This is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan." Sebastian simply states.

"Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." Damian states.

"We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready." Sebastian states to Damian.

"Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!"

Sebastian, Damian, and Ciel walk inside.

I stand there still.

"Phew, we actually did it." Bardroy exhales as he says this.

I smile at this. The three of them, they seem a little bit stupid, but they mean well. They head inside the Manor.

I feel the sweat dripping off of my fore head. I'm doing pull ups off a nearby tree branch.

_One, two, three, four, five, six..._

I continue to count inside my head.

I feel someone's presence near me so, I quickly let go of the tree. Putting up my fists getting ready to fight.

"Who's there?" I say off into the air.

Sebastian walks out.

_Of course.._

"That's pretty impressive Miss Winters."

"Thanks." I say dryly and looking the other direction. I stretch my back leaning back, then doing a back kick over.

I go to walk past Sebastian.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Yeah.."

After washing up a bit I go outside. Ciel and that Damian guy was already sitting. Sebastian pulls the chair back for me to sit. After I sit, he pushes me in. I say a quick thank you.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw Beef Donburi courtesy of our chef Bardroy." Sebastian states, smiling at him.

"A pile of raw beef? And this is dinner?" Damian asks quizzically.

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of Donburi!" Sebastian says.

_I really don't care for raw meat..eww..._

I stare at the plate. I really don't want it, but I don't want to deem as rude. So, I stick the fork in the plate and I put the meat in my mouth.

_Disgusting..._

I then take my napkin and act like I'm wiping my mouth, but in actuality I'm spitting it out.

"Oh, Donburi!" Damian exclaims. Wow people actually like this crap.

I take another forkful and spit it back in the napkin, hopefully no one notices.

"This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." Sebastian states to Damian.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Damian states as a reply.

I sit there still, not really wanting to eat.

"Hey, who is this fine young lady?" Damian states referring to me.

"Me?" I point to myself.

He smiles as a reply.

I look at Ciel to see if it was okay for me to reply, he nods as an answer.

"Evelyn Lillian Winters."

"Molto carina; Very pretty!" Damian states happily and winks at me.

_Eww...is he trying to flirt?_

I stare back at my plate blankly. I don't want to eat this crap.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin. Now, Mey-Rin." Sebastian says.

"Yes sir!"

"Then why are you standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine."

"Of course, yes sir." Mey-Rin is acting a little strange. She's shaking and acting weird .

She pours Damian a glass of wine, but she is overflowing the glass.

_Does she not notice what she is doing?_

"Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?" Finnian yells this to get her attention. She stops poring the wine.

Sebastian then pulls on the table cloth. It was swift, fast, but yet so graceful the way he did it. Everyone's food, including mine was fine and did not spill.

_Impressive.._

"Oh were did the table cloth-a go?" Damian asked confused, talking to no one in particular.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." Ciel said indifferently.

" Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

_My gosh...this demon..._

"Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired." Damian referring to Ciel.

"Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants."

"My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said to Damian.

I take another forkful of this disgust. I then act like I'm wiping my mouth, and spit it into the napkin.

"Humph.." Ciel sighed aloud.

"If you'll excuse me but, I would very much like to excuse myself. Thank you."

I push myself up and out of my seat.

"See you Evelyn." Damian winks at me as he says this.

I get chills down my spine.

_Dirty old geezer..._

"Bye." I say with a forced smile and I walk away back into the Manor.

"Huh.." sighing aloud. I'm in the Manor Library again. I was reading.

_Take this kiss upon the brow!_  
_And, in parting from you now,_  
_Thus much let me avow-_  
_You are not wrong, who deem_  
_That my days have been a dream;_  
_Yet if hope has flown away_  
_In a night, or in a day,_  
_In a vision, or in none,_  
_Is it therefore the less gone?_  
_All that we see or seem_  
_Is but a dream within a dream..._

This guy Edgar Allan Poe sounds like he had it rough. I put the book back on the shelf and sit down on the couch that is close to the door. I lay down and fall into a dreamless sleep.

_Knock. Knock._

I wake up. Sebastian walks in with a tray of food. "Hello Miss Winters," he grins with tray in his hand. I sit up. "I know you didn't like tonight's meal," he paused, " and I also know you kept spitting it in your napkin." he then handed me the tray.

_Damn...how did he know..then again I was obvious about it._

"T-thank you.." I start to eat. It was lamb and potatoes.

_Mmm...so good.._

"Sebastian, what time is it?"

"A quarter till midnight."

"Oh...is everyone asleep?"

"Yes, Miss Winters."

I quickly finished eating. "Why did you feed me? You didn't have to..and you obviously don't like me Sebastian."

He took the tray from me and sat it on the table close by and sat next to me close on the couch. "I don't have to justify my actions to you Miss Winters."

I just look at him.

_It's hard to read this guy...I can't figure his mood out..._

"Okay," I yawn aloud and stretch, "Sebastian thanks again for the food," I stand up and about to walk out of the door but I stop in the doorway as I open it, "goodnight." I finish.

Sebastian then walks up be behind me and whispers in my ear, "Goodnight, Miss Winters."

I get chills down my spine.

_Why?_

I blush deeply. Why does he have to be so close? I turn around and stare at Sebastian face to face. I feel his body heat on me. There are no windows in the Manor Library, but are a few lit candles around the room. The illumination from the candle made his skin glow. He's really, gorgeous actually. But, I'll die before I admit that to him.

_I wonder what would happen if were to lean in and kiss him...Evelyn what the hell are you talking about?! He's a demon for crying out loud._

"Are you okay Miss Winters?" He asks again, his mood the same.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..goodnight Sebastian." I walk out to my chambers.

_You are a idiot Evelyn. Why would you be thinking of that? Listen, you promised yourself you would never fall in love again. Let alone fall in love with demon. Psh. I can't and won't fall in love ever again...I forget what love feels like.._

So that raps up chapter 1. Yes, I'm using actual dialogue from the series. I want my OC tie into the series, but instead being in her point of view. If you have time please review.

Review, follow, favorite! I eat that crap up lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves ;) thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows :)

Yes! I'm feeling proud.

*There will be somewhat sexual, girl on girl content in this chapter juss to let you guys know.*

*Sometimes I don't know when I will post, I don't have any specific dates because I didn't write down my story in a notebook, I kinda just write as I go.*

*Please review, fav, follow and all that jazz. I eat that crap up.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: His Butler, a Demon and Partner

_"Laura.." I say to her, biting my lip, moaning aloud. She was making love marks on my neck._

_"Shh.." she cooed._

_Laura had pinned me to the floor of our little house/tent next to the pond. I lay flat on my back and stare at her; seeing the want, no the need in her teal colored eyes._

_"Lilly..."_

_"Yes, Laura?" I ask her, my mouth barely moving._

_She grabbed my right hand and kissed it softly. "Please..."_

_I nod my head as a response. She gave a small smile._

_Laura continued to suck on my neck. "L-Laura.."_

_She slowly moves down to my chest; removing my shirt and my bra. She takes my left breast, cups it and starts to suck on my already erect nipple._

_"Ahh!" I breathed out._

_She continues to suck on my nipple while kneading my other breast._

_I remember me being really self conscious about my body, and I'm still somewhat am. Me just being a B cup with Laura being a D. It makes me wonder, will I ever be enough for her?_

_She continues to suck; Laura suddenly stops and removes my pants. I blush deeply. She gives me a toothy smile, continuing to remove my panties with her teeth._

_Oh. My. Goodness. I'm going to die of embarrassment._

_"Calm down Lily, you're beautiful." She grabs my hand again and give it a soothing squeeze._

_I calm down instantly. I don't know why, but when she touches me I feel a reassuring sense of warmth._

A knock on the door wakes me up.

Sitting up reluctantly, I reply saying to come in.

Guess who came in?

"Good morning Miss Winters."

_Why do I have to see him first thing, when I wake up?_

"Morning," I say with a fake smile.

"My Master would like for you to join him in the recreation room."

_Great.._

"Sure, why not." I get out of bed while saying this. Sebastian watches me closely as I start to make my bed.

As I finished making the bed, I ask if he can excuse himself from my chambers, while I clothe myself. After that he escorts me to the table so I may eat. After eating, we walk to the recreation room but on the way, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy were chasing mice.

" Look! There is another one!" Finnian yells.

"Catch it!" Bardroy yells. All three of them chases after the mice.

_Wow.._

Sebastian then escorts me past them. He then brings me inside the recreation room with the others.

"Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well." a man says to Ciel.

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?" a disgusting looking man with a sandwich stated to Ciel.

"And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment." a very well dressed Asian man stated to the other.

Sebastian then clears his throat softly to get everyone's attention. They all look in our direction. "My master has a guest, and he wanted you all to meet her."

I blush a bit."Hello, my name is Evelyn Lillian Winters." I finish off confidently.

"Hm..a beautiful woman indeed!" A woman in red hollers at me. "My name is Madam Red."

"My name is Lau..a very interesting looking woman you are, right Ran-Mau?" He gets up and walks up to me that woman that was just sitting in his lap.

_The hell? Why is she following him like a puppy?_

He walks up to me and comes and examine my face. He notices the scar that I have on my left cheek, just under my eye. He brushes his finger tips against it softly; as he does this I tense up.

Lau grins. "Such a lovely lady..what happened here?"

I blush even harder now. I can't tell him my life story and we just met.

"Stop pestering her Lau." Ciel states to him.

_Saved by Ciel..._

Lau gives another sly grin and goes to sit back down. Sebastian dismisses himself from the room politely.

I sit down on a couch that is next to Lau and the woman Ran-Mau.

I was sitting there quietly in my own world and then I noticed him.

_Azzurro Vanel. The man that belongs to the Ferro family, which operates under the trading organization called Ferro Co. He is a drug dealer, and is a member of the Italian Mafia._

_Crap! Why in the hell does he have to be here?! He's the reason why I'm here now. His boys, I'll admit made me have a run for my money, though I'll never admit it to his sorry ass._

What to do? I think it best that I just play the defensive, and play it cool for now.

Vanel is just staring at me. I look at him right back. Holding down my ground.

"I can't help but notice that the two of you are intently staring at each other," a man in a tall hat states, "I can feel the intense aura radiating; perhaps you two know each other?"

_What the hell do I say?_

"Randall, I've never seen this woman in my life." Vanel replied aggravated.

Well that was easy. So..I guess for now just play along; I'll handle him later.

One, two, three...

I was training outside. I was practicing my stretching. I lifted my right leg up and grabbed it. I also did the same with the other.

_Huh...that was a great stretch._

It's a delightful day outside. Smirking to myself I think about Laura and how much she loved nature. I miss her...

Thinking about her I fall into a deep sleep.

I hear a gunshot. I quickly run inside the Manor to see if everyone is okay; running down the corridor and make a sharp left turn and; I see Mey-Rin on top of Sebastian?

_Okay? Umm...why do I feel jealous all of a sudden? EVELYN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

Sebastian helped her up. "Mey-Rin. the letter, please." he stated calmly.

"Eh? Letter? Oh right sir!" Mey-Rin yells.

I run over to see what's going on. "You two okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yes we are fine Miss Winters, just a little trouble," he takes the letter from Mey-Rin and starts to read it aloud, "'If you want to return your Master safely, come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible...'. Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter." he finishes.

_Must be from Vanel.._

"Sebastian." Finnian calls out for him. He's so cute.

"What is going on here?" Madam Red questions no one in particular.

"Sorry for the noise, my lady. I assure you, nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself." Sebastian states.

" Humph, nothing, you assure?"

" Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?" Sebastian gives Bardroy the pie as he says this.

"You mean we both have business to attend to." I look at him as I say this.

He hesitates for a quick moment."Yes, We both have business to attend to."

I grin.

"So, Miss Winters; what's your angle? Why do you want to come?" Sebastian's whole persona changes. He really needs to get an acting award.

"Hm? Well, I have some unsettled business to attend to with Vanel." He grabs all the forks and knives out of the silver ware drawer as I say this to him. He looks up at me. My silver eyes meet crimson ones.

The hell?! This is driving me crazy! I can't read him. Just like-

"Miss Winters?" Sebastian says to me.

"Yes?"

"You have to get your scythe right?"

"Yeah, I know that."

He smirks.

_Damn demon.._

"Hello." Sebastian says into the telephone.

I stand there on the tip of the car next to him. I'm checking my nails on my right hand and my scythe in the other hand.

I can faintly hear Vanel on the other side of the line.

"Who's this?" he asks frantically.

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my Master might be available. Hello, is anyone there? Hello?" Sebastian says in his butler voice.

I continue to check my nails.

"Ah..I.."

"Woof." another person says, I suppose it is Ciel.

" Very good, Young Master. I will come to get you momentarily."

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for...Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. And you do remember what happened to Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?"

I feel the car tilt back and fourth just a bit. It would be of course, considering the fact that, the whole back half of the car is hanging over the cliff.

Sebastian acts like he is going to let the car go, then one of the men hastily speaks up, "Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!"

Sebastian gave his signature smirk. " But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip." We both jump off the car and start walking again as he finishes this sentence, the car goes over the cliff an there was a huge explosion from the cliff; he continues, "Oh dear, Miss Winters. Look at how late it's gotten," he shows me his watch as he says this, "If we don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time."

"Demons..." I say bitterly, while rolling my eyes.

Sebastian just glares at me, as we continue to walk.

"Can I help you?"

He smiles again.

_The hell?!_

Infiltration in this place was way too easy.

Sebastian and I start to walk up the steps of the Manor, until his boys notice us.

"Pardon me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sebastian states to one of the men. He shows the man his field watch and it read five thirty-four.

_Oh boy...the butler act again..._

The group of men then shoots their guns at us, Sebastian dodges easily by jumping in the air. Me on the other hand, I spin my scythe swiftly in front of me; thus letting me block all the incoming bullets.

Sebastian then comes down and slashes all the men shooting at me.

"Show off.." rolling my eyes as I say this.

We move inside, we go past the corridor and make a right, and we were in a dinning hall.

"Evelyn!" one of the men call out to me.

"Haha, how ya' doing Henry?!" I call out sarcastically and flirtatiously.

"Ugh! Boss is gonna get angry again; just like the last time when you ruined the last transaction we tried to make." Henry called back still pointing his gun at me.

I grin. "Henry~" I put my hands up and shrug my shoulders, "what can I say, I'm just nosy like that I guess." I wink at the end.

It's fun messing with his head. He had a crush on me at one point. I remember walking into a pub and he bought me a drink. I happily obliged to let him buy me one. Why would one put an offer like that down? He then took me to his house and stay there for awhile. At any rate, he tried to have sex with me but, I declined. Although, he's an attractive individual. Henry wasn't angry when I said no; he respected my answer and left it at that. I stayed at his house a bit longer and then left. He's actually a decent guy, I can't even fathom why he's apart of something like this.

Henry gets frustrated and then he tells everyone to start shooting. Sebastian then take the plates off the table and the throws them at their heads.

I run up the wall with my scythe in my left hand and jump up to where they are. I then start to slash them with my scythe.

I see Henry down the hall, looking at me; and he's furious. Walking towards him slowly, he tries to shoot at me, but to his avail; he has no more ammunition.

He then pulls out a knife on me. I walk closer. Henry then starts to sweat. He then runs up to me a tries to jab my abdomen with the knife.

I easily dodge the pitiful attack. He hastily turns around and tries again. I take the knife from him and throw it at a man that was behind Sebastian. Sebastian then looks up to me, and smirks.

I then turn my head back to Henry. He's standing there, sweating and pissed.

He then tries throwing a right punch at me, I grab his fist, bring his arm behind him and pin him to the floor. I then, pinch one of his nerves and he is knocked out cold.

_I'm not going to kill Henry..._

I jump back down to the normal floor where Sebastian is.

"Why didn't you kill him, Miss Winters?" Sebastian asks while we continue to walk.

"He did me a favor.."

"Humans..." Sebastian turns his head facing forward as he says this.

Sebastian opens the door. He walks in first then me, I walk all the way up to Vanel.

"Evelyn?! Who the hell is he?!" Vanel says surprised.

"Now, now, if I couldn't do this much at least... then what kind of butler would I be?  
Oh dear... That took longer than I thought.  
Already five forty-three. I have come to retrieve my master." Sebastian bows as he says this.

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler."

"No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler... I promise." Sebastian says.

"What type of crap is this?! I thought my boys got rid of you!" Vanel yelled at me.

"Vanel~ Seems like you can't get rid of me that easily.." I point my finger playfully as I say this.

Vanel scoffs. "You bitch!" He grabs my shirts and yanks it.

Sebastian goes to walk forward and he gets all shot up.

Vanel grins crazily; like a mad man. "Oh sorry, dandy. I really am, but this round is mine! There's no way I was going up against the Phantomhive, lord of the games, without a trump card hidden. I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition. Don't worry, you have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer."

I grin.

_Amateur; his arrogance will be the end of him..._

"All right, I'm tired of messing around.  
How much longer are you planning to play dead?" Ciel is pissed at Sebastian.

"Not long." After that was said, Sebastian gets up; almost puppet-like.

"But how?! How are you...! You just...!"

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be...They can shoot so many more bullets now," He spits the bullets out and into his hand, a bit of blood ends up on his white glove along with it,  
"Perhaps you'd like these back."

"What are you doing kill him, don't kill the girl! Not yet! I want her!"

But no one listens they all run away.

"You could have avoided all of this, idiot." Ciel states to Sebastian.

Then Vanel takes Ciel and is about to shoot him.

"Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you."

Sebastian walks closer to them. I stand there and spectate; to see how this turns out.

"No! Stay back!"

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate."

I giggle a bit by that comment.

"I-lf you come any closer, I will shoot him!"

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." Ciel's getting aggravated by the entire situation now.

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you."

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?"

"No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, lord."

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?!"

"Master, you know what you have to do... Now just say the words."

"This is an order. Save me now!"

Sebastian moves closer and then a gun shot was heard, by the time I was done blinking; Sebastian was standing near Vanel and Ciel with a bullet in his hand.

"What the? But that's impossible!" Vanel screams.

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian hands him a bullet, "Here then, let me give it back to you."

Sebastian drops the bullet and Vanel arm is way twisted.

_Dammit! I missed it!_

Sebastian pick up Ciel.

"I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian." Ciel states.

Us three then start for the door.

"No, wait, come back! Work for me!  
Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does. All right then, twenty times! You can have all the liquor and women you want, too!" Vanel cries like a mere child.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel, it's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." that signature smirk creeps upon his lips again.

"Ah..right..okay.."

"As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant.  
A wish, a sacrifice, and this... all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul." he and Ciel's contract seal starts to glow a deep lavender color, "Unfortunately for you, this game is over." he finishes. Then he and I give give the final blow to Vanel.

"Are you awake master?" Sebastian asks Ciel.

"Master! Welcome home sir!" Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy state to Ciel excited.

"Master Ciel, you're injured!" Finnian points out.

"I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about it," the trio then was staring at Ciel intently, "What, you don't believe what your master tells you?" Ciel asked.

"Oh no we do!" Finnian says.

"It's just... you look so cute, being held like a baby and all..." Mey-Rin says happily.

"Put. Me. Down!" Ciel yells. He's embarrassed. He was cute cute though. "Stop looking at me like that, honestly!" Ciel is beyond agitated now.

We all laugh wholeheartedly.

"Aww~" I make the puppy dog eyes, "Ciel you are the cutest little thing," I go and hug him, he's not that much shorter than I am, but when I hug him his face ends up in my bust.

I release him from the embrace. He's blushing.

Everyone is smiling at one another.

"Master... I'm so terribly sorry.  
I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone...? I hang my head in shame.  
Dinner is not ready."

_Demons..._

I was back in my chambers. It was almost midnight. I was staring at my ceiling, unable to sleep.

A knock at the door. And guess who walked in?

"Miss Winters, do you need anything?"

"No."

He smiles. "You..are actually a pretty good fighter, Miss Winters."

He complimented me?

"T-thanks.." I say meekly.

_Why? Why do I get flustered around him sometimes?_

He sits at the edge of my bed. "Where in the world, did you learn to fight like that?"

"My secrete~"

He smirks again. He leans over to me really close. His lips were inches apart from mine. I just stare at him. "You make a great partner Miss Winters; for a human."

"You too, I mean for a demon." I say; it feels like my breath has been sucked out of me.

We stare at each other's eyes for a bit longer. I get lost in his crimson eyes.

_Goodness..it kills me that I can't read his emotions.._

Sebastian then, brushes his fingers against my scar on my face. I blush. "What really did happen here?"

_He wants to know about my past?_

"But, you don't have to say I you don't want to," he still brushes his finger tips on my face, "you intrigue me, Miss Winters..." He then comes closer, and licks my scar thats on my left cheek; gently.

Why? Why am I letting him do this?

He stops and looks at me. I feel my my face reddening, from embarrassment. Sebastian takes note of this and smirks.

_That demon! I'll kill him!_

He gets up from my bed, and starts to head for the door. He pauses in the door frame, and turns to look at me. "Goodnight, Miss Winters."

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

He closes the door behind him soundlessly.

_Why?_

*Hell yeah! That sums this chapter up!*

*Please review, favorite, follow, ask questions. I eat that crap up :)*

*Anyways, thank you if you reviewed my story! This motivated me to continue writing. Cause if no one reviewed or anything I was going to abandon this all together, lol.*

Btw; check this fic out- Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness by tmdrago

It's pretty great if I do say so myself. 3

Peace Love War Out O3O


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, Yeah! I'm back!

*Somewhat sexual girl on girl content.*

*Review, follow, favorite, ask questions. Eat that crap up :)*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: His Butler, and a Ball

We were all relaxing. I was sitting at the table across from Ciel.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Grell busts through the room on the cart, with all of the refreshments; no one knows how he got on top of the cart.

Grell crashes into poor Finnian and spills hot tea on him. "Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

_Poor thing..._

"I'm so, so sorry! I'll wipe it off!" Grell frantically runs to Finnian, he goes to grab a napkin from the table; but unfortunately the table cloth and our lunch goes along with it.

_Up, there goes my lunch..._

Ciel grabs his forehead and exhales.

"Master, why did you agree to take in such a useless idjit?" Bardroy tries to whisper, but he said it pretty loud.

"You're one to talk, Bard. It didn't seem like such a bad idea..." Ciel turns his head slightly to look at him, then faces forward and places his two fingers on his forehead in annoyance, "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be affected by it as well..."

"Ho,ho, ho."

Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian give Grell the death glare. They slowly get taller as he shrinks. "I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble...I simply don't know how I can apologize , that's it! The only thing I can do now is die! I shall atone with my death!" Grell pulls out a random dagger and point it at his throat.

_The hell did he get that dagger from?_

"Whoa, calm down a second!" Bardroy yells concerned.

"Um, should we take the knife away?" Mey-Rin asks no one in particular.

"I say, let him do it." I say uncaringly.

Guess who walked into the room; as if on cue.

"There is no need for that. Just think of the horrible mess you would make; it takes hours to clean up all of the blood." Sebastian said to Grell, he grinned at the end.

"Thank you Sebastian, you're so very kind..." Grell replies, his eyes wide, and his hands crossed.

_Oh please..._

"That was kind?" Bardroy ask Finnian and Mey-Rin, they both shake their heads vigorously as a response.

"Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea," Sebastian states to Grell, he picks up the tea pot.

_Oh here we go,the butler act again.._

"Watch me, a spoonful for each person and one more for the pot. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark." he finishes and pours Ciel and I some tea.

"Master, Miss Winters are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you both in the front drive now."

"Fine." Ciel states.

"I'm coming?"

"Why, yes Miss Winters." Sebastian says to me.

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?  
Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble. Oh, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not make too big a mess." Sebastian says.

"What generosity...What great kindness..."

_Wow this guy, is the definition of an idiot._

* * *

We walk into a small business. A walking stick business, to repair broken sticks and stuff of the sort.

"Mm? Oh hello, boy. Did your father send you for something?" the man at the front desk referring to Ciel.

"Actually, he's here on his own business.  
We need to pick this up." Sebastian hands the man a piece of paper.

I stand in the middle of the store, examining the place.

"Oh, you're here for that walking stick.  
I was wondering who'd have a use for one as short as this,"

Ciel gets a little angry by this comment an makes a face.

"Naturally, I didn't think a chil-" Sebastian takes the walking stick an sticks it really close in the man's face. Nearly, scaring the man to death.

"Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick, indeed, good sir," Sebastian lowers the stick and put a bag of money on the counter, "Keep the change. Good day." he finishes.

"Sebastian, you scared the crap out of that poor old man." I say to him as we walk out the small shop.

A smirk was a response to my comment.

We were walking in a small shopping area.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a could someone accidentally break a walking stick?  
It's a pain to special-order a new one." Ciel states.

"Certainly, what a pity to go to all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years,"

I giggle by that comment. Ciel makes a face at me.

"and speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out.  
We shouldn't stay away for too long." Sebastian finishes.

"Look, Mama, it's the brand-new rabbit toy from Funtom, see!" a small child with dark hair and a hat said.

That's right! Ciel owns that company, I remember overhearing he and Sebastian talking about it maybe once or twice since I started to live with them.

"So, Sebastian; are we going back to the Manor now?" I ask.

"But, of course not Miss Winters, My Young Master and I would like to take you to go shopping for some new garments."

I look at my attire, and grasp my shirt that is under my trench coat.

..My clothes are a bit worn out...

"I couldn't-" I got cut off by Ciel.

"But, Evelyn; I want to do this." Ciel states to me with a smile.

Sebastian also grins at me.

"T-thank you," I hug them both. I have never, ever since I was young; even before my parents passed has been on a shopping spree. When I hug Sebastian, he stiffens a bit, but then relaxes and hugs back.

I let go of them.

"Now, Miss Winters let's go." Sebastian gives his hand out to me. I go to grab his hand hesitantly, but nonetheless, I grab it. He holds my hand, and takes me to a small clothing shop, Ciel walking in front of us.

When we walk in there is this lady beautiful young lady that's around my age, which is twenty-three and comes up to me.

"Hmm? Are you here for a wedding dress, there is this perfect style that would go wonderful to bring out your wonderful silver eyes!"

"Ahh, no.." I release Sebastian's hand as I say this. I look at her closely, I recognize her; but from where?

"But, aren't you two, together?" The lady asks befuddled.

"No."

"Oh..such a shame." she walks up to Sebastian and says, "hmm, you better grab her and take her; before someone else does." she giggles at the end.

Turning around the lady says, "My name is Clara," Clara holds her hand out for me to shake it, I shake her hand, so does Sebastian, and lastly Ciel. "Okay, so I think there is this wonderful sundress that would be perfect for you." she finishes.

_Clara! Now I remember her! She let me stay at her house for a bit, when I was on the run. We had sex a few times as well; but it wasn't a relationship, more of like a 'friends with benefits' more or less._

"Clara! It's me, Evelyn!" I shout grabbing her hands.

"Evelyn! I knew I recognized you!" Clara grabbed my hands and we jumped up and down.

Sebastian and Ciel stand there dumbfounded.

I giggle. "Clara and I knew each other before hand, I stayed at her house for a bit."

They nod.

"Um..Clara I don't wear dresses.." I say bluntly, but not rudely.

"Aw..why, you have a beautiful, elegant figure." she whines playfully.

_I don't like dresses..._

I go in the men's section and start to look at the trousers. I pick up the size that's two sizes smaller so it'll fit tight.

Sebastian, Ciel, and Clara look at me as if I'm crazy.

"Why?" Clara's eye twitches.

"Yes, the clothing I am wearing is all men's clothing. I customize all my clothes, with a needle and thread."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at me surprised.

"Impressive, Miss Winters."

"Yes. Indeed." Ciel agreed with Sebastian.

I grab some other men's garments that include, dress shirts, more trousers, and suits. I also take two other trench coats. One was black, and the other a deep ebony color.

I then, grab a few pair of long socks, they are my favorite types of socks.

I also look at the hats. I take one and put it Sebastian's head, and giggle. "You look funny." I tease.

Sebastian laughs a bit, and looks in the mirror. "You are right Miss Winters, hats are not my style."

"Please, just one dress!" Clara pleas.

"Fine." I give in.

She pulls me with amazing force into the changing room. "Strip!" She states. Her whole persona changing.

I don't argue, I do what she says. I'm now in my under garments.

"My, my..you are just the cutest thing! Your figure! I love it! I missed you so much." She grabs my left breast as she states this.

"Ah.." I moan aloud.

_Crap! That's a vulnerable place for me.._

She grins at my response. She then takes a black colored sundress with teal colored flowers on them. The straps drape on the side of the shoulders."You like it dear?" I nod as a response. It is a pretty dress. My style.

"But, before I dress you.." Clara grins. She walks up to me and kisses me. It wasn't a hungry kiss, it was a nice, gentle one.

_The hell?_

"C-Clara," I say in between the kiss, "I can't."

She stops, "Hmm? Why not?"

I blush and look down.

"Oh..I get it, you have the hots for that butler character out there?"

"I do not! And his name is Sebastian!" I scream.

"Mhmm..why are you getting angry my dear? It was just a simple question." Clara teases me.

"Ugh!"

She walks up to me and kisses my neck. "You have soft lips and you kiss wonderfully love; I miss you. I wished you would have at least wrote or something to me to let me know that you were okay."

"I'm sorry I didn't write you."

"It's okay honey." she winks at me. Very beautiful and an enchanting woman.

She then takes the dress and helps me put it on.

After that she opens the curtain and guides me back to Sebastian and Ciel.

"There you two are. It took ages." Ciel says aggravated.

I walk from behind Clara, and in front of her.

Sebastian face lights up as well as Ciel's.

"You..look stunning Miss Winters." Sebastian states to me.

"Agreed." Ciel says.

"So you like it?" Clara asks me.

"Yes." I nod my head as I say this.

Clara and I walk back to the changing room and she helps me take the dress off. I then put my garments back on.

"One more for the road?" Clara asks.

"Sure, why not?" I kiss her softly. I stop and say, "you are a great kisser as well."

She smiles.

We go back out and I gather all the things that I picked from Sebastian's hands and take it to the counter.

She then states the price and Sebastian pays for it.

"Come again!" Clara says happily. She winks at me and smiles.

_Such an odd, yet nice woman...I'll visit her again._

* * *

"I'm sure you're tired, master and Miss Winters. I'll prepare tea for you both immediately," Sebastian opens the door for Ciel and I "What's the matter?" Sebastian he finishes.

"My mansion...!" Ciel yells furious.

Then Sebastian looks, and think I heard lightning. He's angry as well. There was pink ribbons; everywhere. Cut outs of various bunnies, cats, and dogs.

"What happened to this place?Why, it's a disaster!" Sebastian asks no one in particular.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy yell and comes running over scared.

"She's crazy! Crazy...!" Bardroy screams and whispers at the same time. He's clutching onto Sebastian as he says this.

"Who is crazy?" Ciel asks way confused.

We then hear a noise as if someone is...choking?

All of us quickly rushes to the next room. We see Grell hanging from the ceiling from a rope around his neck.

_The hell?_

"What are you doing now?!" ask Ciel to Grell.

"At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel..."

"Get him down, Sebastian." Ciel orders aggravated to no end.

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian then goes to take Grell down from the ceiling then a blond haired girl zips past them and runs into Ciel, to hug him.

"Ciel! Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!" she rubs her face against his.

"Elizabeth! What a surprise!" Ciel goes.

"Aw, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me "Lizzie"! Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy! I could just eat you! Ah!" she continues to hug and adore him.

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian starts.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian. How are you?  
Aww, you took him down?" referring to Grell.

"Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room."

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him!"

"A decoration?"

"Yes! Just look at it all, isn't the salon so cute now?"

"My mansion... It's so pink..." Ciel states, he's drained.

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth screams. Everyone looks at her ask if she is crazy.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Ciel asks.

"I told you it's "Lizzie", and who is this beautiful lady here?" she was talking about me.

"Evelyn Lillian Winters." I smile at her.

"Ahh!" she screeches, then runs up to me, "you are the most darling thing, my gosh magnificent; absolutely magnificent you are Miss Evelyn." she grabs my hands and grins.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth turns around from me and continue to talk, "From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor! Don't you agree, Antoinette?"

"Ho,ho,ho."

"Oh, and Tanaka..." Sebastian trails off.

"And I have a present for you, too." Elizabeth referring to Sebastian.

"Ah?"

"Here," she places a pink, I repeat a pink bonnet on Sebastian's head, "You're always dressed in black. I thought this would be a nice change! What do you think, hm?"

Sebastian freezes up, and I can see the ice in his eyes. Finnian, Bardroy, and Mey-Rin are giggling in the background. Sebastian gives them a death glare and they instantly shut up.

_Haha..idiot demon..._

"I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant.  
Your generosity overwhelms me." Sebastian puts his hand over his chest as he says this.

"Happy to help!"

"In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone." Ciel questions Elizabeth.

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!" she replies happily. She hugs him again.

"You sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

"Sebastian, who is this girl?" Grell asks.

"She is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney."

"Scotney? Ethel Elizabeth Cordelia.." Grell gets confused and blows cherries.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed for several years." Sebastian states.

"Ah, his fiancee, yes of course..." Grell fixes his spectacles as he says this.

Aww...I think that's sweet...

"Master..." Bardroy starts.

"...marrying..." Finnian continues.

"...her?!" Mey-Rin finishes.

"Lady Elizabeth is of nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a marquess.  
Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works." Sebastian states in that butler voice again.

_Sebastian..really should, be apart of theatre or something..._

"Oh, I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why do we have a ball tonight?" Everyone makes a face, "You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long! Isn't that a wonderful idea?" She grabs Ciel and hugs him again.

"A ball? No!" Ciel tries to argue.

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please! They'll be so cute on you!" Elizabeth says to Ciel.

"Listen, I don't want to-" Ciel gets cut off by Elizabeth again.

"And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well! You come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!" She pulls Grell by the ripe that was around her neck.

"Wait, I said no ball!" Ciel yells but Elizabeth already slammed the door.

_Yes, tonight shall be interesting indeed..._

We were back in Ciel's study room. He was at his desk and I was standing in the corner of the room leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. Ciel had his head on his desk and he exhaled.

"I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she is going to listen to reason." Sebastian mad Ciel some tea, the he came over and handed me some.

"Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here?  
I don't have time for a stupid ball."

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you cannot refuse her. Master?"

"What now?"

"I know I have never seen you dance, but I assume that you can?" Ciel gets quiet and picks up some papers an puts it in front of his face, "Oh, I see...Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements."

I giggle quietly.

"I have too much work to do. I don't have time to waste on dancing."

Sebastian takes the papers from Ciel. "With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess. In your line of work, master, social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly."

_He has a point.._

"Fine, I'll do it! Now stop the lecture. Call in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough..."

Sebastian takes his watch out and puts it away after checking the time. "We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord. There's only one option: With your permission, I will be your dance instructor."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dancing instruction from a man!  
Besides, do you even know how to dance?"

"The Viennese waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time. Now if you would do me the honor, my lady. May I have this dance?" Sebastian puts his hand out to Ciel.

_Why the hell did I just feel really...jealous...the crap?!_

* * *

"Let's begin. To lead, you start the first step on your heel. Be sure to keep your hand firmly upon the lady's back." he puts Ciel's hand on his back, "When the music starts, lead with your left ." they start to move, Ciel is really scared, "Next, we'll try a Natural your foot forward, like this." Ciel bumpsinto Sebastian, "Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent, my lord. You cannot simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner."

"You're too tall, it's not working!"

I shift from side to side.

"Most importantly, you need to wipe that gloomy look off of your face.  
The lady will take it as an insult," Sebastian grabs Ciel's cheeks and pulls on them to shape it into a smile, "Now, let's have a smile. Pretend it's fun."

"Let me go!" he yells and smacks Sebastian's hand.

"Master.."

"I can't smile... I forgot how...  
I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun... not anymore."

_Ciel.._

I clear my throat after long, painstaking silence.

The two look at me. "I'm going to go bathe, have fun you two~" I finish, trying to lighten the mood.

Sebastian smiles.

I take a nice soothing bath. Walking back to my chambers, I take the dress that Ciel and Sebastian had bought me and I put it on.

The straps on the dress hang low, on my shoulders. It makes my bust, push up a bit. The teal color of the flowers on the dress, compliments my eyes very nicely.

_Clara, you're the best.._

I look at myself in the mirror. I start to brush my hair.

_Huh..I haven't worn a dress since I was young...since that terrible day, the day I lost myself..._

I then put on my shoes, and leave my room to go downstairs.

I walk down the stairs and I hear a wonderful melody playing. I smile. I haven't heard a violin since I was sixteen.

_Roy..I miss you my love..._

I smile.

Everyone stops and gasps. Elizabeth runs up to me an hugs me. "My gosh! You look so dashing in that dress! Gorgeous!"

"Thank you." I hug her back.

"You look amazing! Yes you do!" Mey-Rin adds.

"Yeah!" Bardroy gives me a thumbs up.

"Beautiful!" Finnian adds.

Ciel smiles an nods.

Sebastian winks at me and my heart skips a beat.

_Why?_

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Thanks everyone." I say.

Everyone continues to enjoy the small ball and Ciel and Elizabeth keeps on dancing. They are adorable.

Sebastian continues to play, and Grell is singing. I join them. I start to sing with Grell.

Everyone smiles. I do too.

Eventually the ball comes to an end.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me." Grell says putting Elizabeth in the carriage.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks.

"Indeed. I'm more deadly efficient than I appear. Thank you so much, Sebastian. I'm in your debt, you've taught a lot about what it means to be a butler! They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before him. And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision."

_Wow.._

"Humph, interesting that you would say that."

"That's true. He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?" Ciel says.

"Ho, ho, ho."

* * *

I look out my window that is in my chambers.

The window sill is big and it has pillows so you can sit comfortably on the window sill, to look out the window.

It's a full moon. I look at my anklet bracelet, the light from the moon makes it shine a bit. The diamonds are a crimson red. I think about Laura, then Roy.

_Listening to Sebastian play the violin today, made me think about Roy. I miss him deeply, yes..._

There's a soft knock on the door.

"Hello, Miss Winters." Sebastian walks up to me and sits on the window sill. He lifts up my legs and sits it on his lap.

"Hi, is everyone asleep?"

"Yes." He stares at me, "Miss Winters, is there something I your mind?"

"No." I lie.

"You're lying." Sebastian comes closer to my face. He brushes his fingertips against my scar on my face.

_I hate so much how he can read me; but I can't read him!_

My heart is going a mile a minute, by now.

_Why?_

"Like I said before, Miss Winters, you intrigue me...you, just like my master..are different from other humans." he continues to touch my face.

"How do you know?" I ask breathlessly.

"I just do," he pauses, "you don't have to tell me everything right now Miss Winters, but you can tell whenever you feel necessary. I'll listen to every word you say."

_Why? Why the hell is he so sweet?!_

He gets up from sitting. He runs his fingers through my hair. He then licks my scar again. I blush. He's at eye-level with me. "Goodnight, Miss Winters."

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

He grins, then walks out the door soundlessly.

_Why? Why? Why? I don't understand. Am I falling for him? No. I can't. I won't. Never. In. A. . He's a demon. I can't love anyone anyways. I promised myself since that day. I'm tired of my heart getting ripped out of my chest._

_Plus, he probably doesn't even feel that way about me. I mean...can demons even love? They don't have a soul. So, if you don't have a soul, so doesn't that mean you cant love?_

* * *

I push the thought aside and get in my bed. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

*Yeah! Chapter is over!*

*I'm feeling like a freaking boss. Sorry guys I didn't update way sooner. I feel bad. I had homework and crap like that lol.*

*Less than a month of school left* :)

*Haha, at any rate please Review, favorite, follow, private message, ask questions. I eat the crap up!*

*Bye loves* :)

Evelyn: It's about time we get my story rolling.

Me: I'm sorry jeez. Diva much?

Sebastian: Miss Winters...

Evelyn: Sebastian...

Me: OKAY YOU TWO! LETS KEEP THIS RATED G.

Peace ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: His Butler, and Her Past

I woke up from my sleep. It's chilly; so I pull the blanket up on me. I suppose it's around 2:00 A.M. so I quickly fall back to sleep.

_I wake up. My surroundings are different. I'm on the floor; on a futon. There's a sliding door on the far end of the room. The floor is wooden, and the sheet that's on my futon is made of silk. This whole room seems like a Chinese-styled room that I've only read about in books._

_Okay? Where am I?_

_I sit up from my position, and there I see my dagger._

_Then a boy walks into the room; he looks a bit older than I._

_"Hello, you're finally awake." he smiles._

_I say nothing; I stare at him._

_"What's your name?" _

_I still say nothing; my mood is unwavering._

_"Oh..well the name's Roy Davies Evans." he grins at the end and starts to walk closer to me. I try to dive for my dagger; but Roy runs up and pins me, taking the dagger and chucking it across the room, "I don't think you need this."_

_I glare at him. "Can you get off of me?" I say coldly._

_"R-right." he puts his hand out for me to grab it, I look at and just get up on my own, he awkwardly puts his hand back to his side, "so..where ya' from?"_

_Pause. _

_"Okay, um can you at least tell me your name?"_

_Pause._

_I stand there staring at him._

_"Listen, I'm not your enemy. I want to help you. I promise."_

_I still just stare at him. He exhales._

_He walks out the room and comes back and hands me some trousers, and a plain white shirt. "Here, I'd figure you'd want something else to_

_wear..."_

_He's right, I'm still only wearing the silk robe; with no undergarments. _

_I take it from him, "T-thank you." I say weakly._

_"She speaks." Roy jokes._

_I roll my eyes. He grins._

_"Can you excuse yourself please?" I say annoyed._

_"Sure."_

_I change quickly; then, I walk out the door. Walking out the door I am in a big area. The kitchen area is to the left and the dinning area to the right._

_Wow...it's nice.._

_Roy is in the kitchen; making something. He turns around and hands me some food on a plate. "You must be hungry."_

_"Thanks, what is it?"_

_"Lamb. My favourite."_

_I stare at the plate. Then I try it._

_Oh. My. It's wonderful!_

_I smile; but I quickly hide it. Roy guides me to the table and we finish eating there. Dinner was more of a one-sided conversation, Roy asking me various questions and me not answering any of them._

_I stare at him again._

_Maybe I can trust him..._

_"Evelyn."_

_"Huh?" Roy asked confused._

_"Evelyn, my name is Evelyn Lillian Winters."_

_"It's beautiful; that was my mother's name," he pauses and a sly grin appears on his face, "but I'm gonna call you Lily."_

_Lily..just like Laura used to call me._

_I just stare._

_"So..why where you in the forest; in that..attire?" Roy asked awkwardly, he didn't want to offend me._

_"That's none of your business." I say with ice in my voice; I'm holding back tears._

_"Look, Lily, you don't have to tell me right away; but I'll listen to you." he blushes at the end, and looks down._

_I also feel heat rushing to my face. _

_Roy clears his throat. "So..."_

_"Yeah?" I ask, rudely._

_Roy smirks. "You should respect your elders."_

_"Oh please, I'm only sixteen and you look about only eighteen."_

_"You hit it right on the mark." ._

_"Whatever." I say dryly, looking in the other direction._

* * *

_"Again!" Roy shouts at me._

_"Alright." I go to kick him again in the head; with my right, he blocks._

_"Again! We are not eating until you kick me in the head and pin me!"_

_I lowly growl. I go to kick him again; he blocks._

_Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._

_"Lily, you suck."_

_"Shut up, Evans!" I shout at him in annoyance. I then lightly slap him on the arm._

_"Wow, Lily it's funny how you slap me; as an excuse to touch me." He says lustfully._

_I do not. Do I?_

_"No!" I lie._

_"Yea, you do." Roy says again, he comes closer._

_When he comes closer, I kick him in the head; catching him off guard. He's dazed; so I take the chance to pin him._

_"Cheater." He pants._

_I straddle his hips, and I pin his arms to the ground; with my hands. "You never said that I can use the situation to my advantage." I grin at the end._

_"Touché." lust in his voice._

_We stare at each other for a bit. Getting lost in his gold eyes. He then grabs my wrists, and then takes his knee; pushes it in my stomach and reverse flips me. He pins me._

_"Expect the unexpected," he is now the one who straddles my hips, "never let your guard down around your opponent; not even for a second," he takes a small knife out of his pocket and puts it to my throat, "because it'll be the difference between life and death." Roy finishes._

_"Hmm, touché." I say, sensually biting my lip._

_Why do I feel like this while I'm around him?_

_Roy gets up, he puts his hand out for me; helping me up._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem." Roy winks at me._

_We then go inside to have dinner. He makes lamb, my favourite._

_I break the silence. "Roy,"_

_"Yes, Lily?" he asks putting his fork down._

_"I'm ready to tell you...my story; of why...I was in the woods.." I trail off, nervous. _

_"Okay, I'll listen to everything you say." he says, coming closer to me, to sit next to me._

_"Well...it all started when my parents passed away...I was fourteen when that happened."_

_Roy nods his head in understanding, how hard it is to lose your parents._

_I continue, "I had a best friend...her name was Laura. She was year older than I. We were close; but her parents also passed. They got killed." I pause for a moment, trying not to cry. I regain my composure, "we took care of each other, looked after each other," I pause again, I hiccup; trying to hold back tears, "we loved each other. Laura and I had a relationship. I don't know what to call it; all I know is that I loved her and I still do."_

_Roy, looks at me. Trying to take everything in. _

_"Unfortunately, she made a contract, with a demon. I don't know what her wish was..she wouldn't tell me. All I know is that he killed her, b-before her wish was fulfilled." my eyes start to tear._

_"Sagacious bastard!" I yell, hitting the table, the glass shakes with the water in it, "he killed her right in front of me. Broke her neck. Like it was nothing..so when you told me, you yourself was a demon hunter...I wanted to learn as well." I fade off._

_Roy just looks off in the distance, then looks back at me. His eyes warm. _

_"Roy...I don't know what I'll do if I see the demon again...will I ask him why he killed Laura? Yes...I will. Will I kill him? I don't know." I start to full out cry by now. But, I'm not done telling him my story._

_He embraces me softly. I can hear his heartbeat, and feel the comforting warmth of him through his shirt. "Evelyn," he starts._

_This is the first time he ever called me by my first name._

_"it's okay, I promise. I will be right here next to you, always." I lift my head up from his chest. I'm eye-level with him now._

_Im getting lost in his golden eyes, again._

_Roy leans forward. There's a spark. I feel it. He moves his tongue at the bottom of my lip, wanting an _

_entrance; I oblige. His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. We fight for dominance. But, the need for air separates us._

_This is the first time we ever kissed._

* * *

Sebastian opening my curtains woke me up.

"The crap?!"

"Goodmourning to you too, Miss Winters." Sebastian says halfheartedly.

"I'll kill you!" I scream.

Sebastian grins. "Miss Winters, my young master would like for you to run some errands with he and I." he bows at the end.

_Oh the butler act again._

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

* * *

Sebastian is driving the carriage, and Ciel is in the carriage with me and he's holding and envelope with a wax emblem on it.

Ciel stares at it hard.

We are finally back to the Manor.

Sebastian opens the door for us and we start down the hall.

"I hate this. There are too many people in London." Ciel states.

"There is no helping it, my lord.

It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every Season."

We continue up the stairs.

"The Season, eh? A waste of time, if you ask me." Ciel says indifferently.

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four, at least...We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time." Sebastian smiles and closes his eyes.

_Crap! Why does he have to be so damn hot?! What the hell am I thinking?! Evelyn, get a hold of yourself!_

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Ciel states as Sebastian opens the door. When we open the door, there's Madam Red, Lau, and Grell. Madam Red is throwing books out of the cabinet and Lau is examining a vase. I can't really tell what Grell is doing.

"Goodness's sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house?" asked Madam Red as she throws another book.

"I can't find it either..." says Lau, bored.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there. Oh!"

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you here?!" Ciel yells, angry.

"Ciel, you're early, dear."

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean..." Lau starts.

"The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow." Madam Red finishes.

* * *

"He struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented." Ciel states, after sipping some tea.

I'm sitting next to Lau. I drink some tea and continue listening.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols.

It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian adds.

Ciel takes a bite of the cornmeal cake.

"The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: 'Jack the Ripper.'" Ciel says.

"A frightening name, eh?" asks Lau to Ciel.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look into the situation for myself."

"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau presses on.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere." Lau gets up from his seat and touches Ciel's face lightly, "Surely it would more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just a young boy after all." he finishes.

_Lau does have a point. Ciel is really young; he's just twelve._

"I am the head of the Phantomhives in service to my Queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel states seriously.

"You're right. So sorry." Lau states, indifferent.

Madam Red still sips on her tea. Grell stands there awkwardly behind her, standing tall and straight.

_They are just; sitting there as if nothing is happening.._

* * *

Sebastian, Ciel, and I walk up to this detective.

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home?" the detective says; flipping through papers.

"I'm here to see the victim's body." Ciel states.

"The body?! Surely you're kidding me!"

"Abberline!" a voice states, a man emerges from the dark depths of the alley, "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?"

_Oh, it's that Randall guy._

"You know this kid, sir?" Abberline asks Randall.

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging a bit.

You know who sent me, of course." Ciel shows them the letter from the queen,

"It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Ciel snatches the papers from Abberline as he says this.

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you." Randall snatches the papers back from Ciel, "There's no need for you interfere."

"Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian; Evelyn?" Ciel asks slyly with a grin.

"Yes, sir."

"Sure." I say.

We walk back to Lau, Madam Red, and Grell.

"Now what, dear?" Madam Red asks concerned to Ciel.

"Now we go see someone who may prove useful."

"My lord! You mean..." Lau asks surprised.

"Yes, indeed."

_I hate insiders...they are only cool when you know what going on..._

* * *

We end up in front of a place called Under Taker.

The place had coffins and skulls in front of it. The building was dull also.

"So... where are we?" Lau asks confused.

"You don't know?! Then what was all that about?!" Madam Red screams.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's." Sebastian states.

_Oh..makes sense.._

"'The Undertaker'?" Madam Red says aloud to no one specifically.

We all walk inside the funeral parlor.

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place." Ciel says.

_There's laughter, but from where?_

"Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long," someone is coming from inside a coffin, Madam Red and Grell look scared out o the minds, "

_The crap?_

"My lord, it's so lovely to see you. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?"

"No, that isn't why I am here... I wanted to-" Ciel gets cut off, the man put his hands over Ciel's lips.

"No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though, I made her look beautiful again."

"I would like the details, please." Ciel bored.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!" he runs up to Lau, scares him half to death from his proximity, he looks at Ciel, "Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" he runs up to Ciel now and the man is drooling by now, "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours!"

_Okay? I've met some weirdos in the past but...by far he takes the cake.._

"Lunatic..."

I stand there in the background, trying to see how things turn out; I lean on a nearby coffin.

"Leave it to me, my lord. Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes?" there's a pause, "On the outside! Get it? Haha? Haha..."

_Oh boy...Lau.._

"My turn. I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die." Madam Red pauses,

_This should be good._

"So Alice's beau gave her the most extraordinary [CENSORED] for her birthday. It was [CENSORED] wide and so [CENSORED] with thick veins running down the sh[CENSORED] [CENSORED] [STATIC]-"

_Did she really just say that aloud?!_

Under Taker ties up Madam Red's and Lau's mouth with a mask, that has a red 'X' on it.

I giggle quietly.

"Now, my lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again."

Ciel gets angry and growls lowly.

"It can't be helped."

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked confused.

"Humph!"

"Everyone please wait outside. No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this." Sebastian face gets all serious.

We reluctantly go outside; standing in front of the place.

~Silence~

Then, major laughter was heard; the 'Under Taker' sign fell down as a result.

"Please do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know." Sebastian says with a smile.

_Damn demon! I want to know the joke! And why does he have to be so freaking cute? Evelyn?! The hell are you thinking?!_

We peek inside and we see the man leaning on a nearby coffin. "Oh my... I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss..."

_ Yeah...Ciel knows some interesting people.._

* * *

"An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I often get customers who are incomplete." Under Taker says.

"Incomplete?" Ciel asks confused.

"Yes... the uterus is missing, which is quite odd," Under Taker holds a model of the human body," The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?"

"You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking." he walks up to Ciel and starts to whisper in his ear but a bit loudly,

"You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," he runs his long nails across Ciel's throat lightly, "then he rips into it right here..." he then puts his finger in Ciel's lower abdomen stating where a uterus would be if he was a woman, "and takes that precious womanly part. There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them.

Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog?" he finishes.

"I'm bound by the honor of my family. I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to... by any means I find necessary." Ciel says.

The man laughs lightly.

_Nutcase, much?_

"Hmm...and who is this fine young lady?" Under Taker walks up to me.

"Evelyn Lillian Winters." stating my name confidently.

"Oh? Really? Ah! There will be romance in the near future for you, I can see it."

"What? So, now you're a fortune teller now?" I say sarcastically.

He laughs again. He walks behind me and puts his arms around me, and he whispers in my ear, "There will be."

I laugh hysterically, every looks at as if I'm crazy. "A lady like me has no time for romance," a pause, trying to fight tears, "not anymore..." my voice fades off.

"We'll see about that, Miss Evelyn." he lets go of me, he then comes in front of me, and lightly brushes one of his nails on my scar.

* * *

"His information narrows down our suspects." Ciel states.

We are back in the carriage. Grell is driving and the rest of us is inside. I sit next to Sebastian.

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies." Sebastian finishes.

"As if that narrows the field! Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Besides which, the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then what-" Madam Red gets cut off.

"Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian smiles.

"Impossible."

I sit there next to Sebastian, watching how things will go.

"I should be able to do this much at least.

Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?" he finishes his sentence to Madam Red and turns to Ciel, "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Ciel shoos Sebastian out the carriage.

_Oh boy.._

"He knows that we at moving right?!" Madam Red yells frantically.

"Sebastian will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

* * *

We are back at The Phantomhive Manor. We get out the carriage, and guess who awaits for us inside?

"Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return. Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing."

"Hold on! How are you here?!" Madam Red hollers.

"I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to edify you."

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well...Yes, I made a list of names based on what we had discussed, and then I contacted them all then I asked them the relevant questions." Sebastian holds three papers in his hand.

"Come now, Sebastian, that's impossible even for you." Madam Red says in disbelief.

"Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse pub with his friends. He has no connection to secret societies. Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was at the Stipple Inn. She has no connection to secret societies. William Somerset, doctor to the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by the Viscount Harwood. From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect." he grins at the end.

_Impressive..._

"Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" Madam Red smiles.

"See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

_Wow..he's such a show off...but so hot...I really-, EVELYN! Get a hold of yourself!_

* * *

"The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers...He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice." Sebastian fixes his glasses, "Lately, he's thrown several parties at his home. But, behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend."

We are in the carriage.

"I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things." Madam Red adds.

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau questions.

We arrive at the Manor; where the party will be held.

"Tonight is the last party of the Season." Ciel, gets out the carriage, his dress pink, "Which means this is our last chance."

_Adorable~_

* * *

"Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor." Madam Red pauses deep in thought, "Evelyn!" she points at me, "You will be Ciel's sexy older sister; that is Sebastian's mistress!"

_The hell?!_

Pause.

"Why-" I get cut off by Ciel.

"And just why do I have to act like your niece?!"

"Because, dear, I've always wanted a girl." Madam Red says with a smile, she continues, "Evelyn, you wanted to say something dear?"

"Why does Sebastian have to be my beau?" I ask annoyed.

"Because it's all part of the fun! And who wouldn't want him to be their beau?" Madam Red winks.

I blush deeply, because of that comment.

"You're kidding me!" Ciel is angry.

Madam Red comes close to Ciel. "You don't want them to know you're a Phantomhive now, do you? Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?"

"'By any means necessary,' you do remember saying that, do you not, sir?" Sebastian adds; fixing his spectacles.

Ciel rolls his eyes.

We then split up; Sebastian, Ciel, and I together and Lau and Madam Red disappeared somewhere.

"First thing's first, we need to locate this murderous viscount." Sebastian states.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this..."

"Oh, that dress is so adorable!"

All three of us snap our heads to the back of us scared.

" I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!" Elizabeth finishes.

"Se-S-S-S-S..." Ciel is shaking and hyperventilating.

"Calm down Ciel." I say softly.

"Sir... er, I mean, mistress, please calm down." Sebastian puts his arm around Ciel. "Let's move quickly..." We start to walk fast.

"Oh! You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!" Elizabeth screams.

_Oh dear._

"Moving this way now." We make a sharp turn around the crowd of people. We hind behind the cake table.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asks herself.

_That was close..._

"This isn't good. I didn't expect her here..." Sebastian says annoyed.

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way..." Ciel is scared.

_Poor thing.._

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations."

"Let's go join Madam Red." Ciel says.

We turn to look at her and she's having a ball.

Madam Red laughs."You are such a dear." she's talking to one of the men next to her.

"Looks like she's having a grand old time..." Ciel states looking back at her.

"Agreed..." I say, shaking my head.

"There!" Elizabeth yells.

The three of us nearly jump out of our skin.

"Come this way, my young mistress." he grabs Ciel's wrist. He then looks at me, "Come, love." He smiles, grabs my hand and he guides Ciel and I. "You there," he calls a waiter, "That young lady over there requires lemonade." Sebastian refers to Elizabeth.

"Yes, certainly, Sir."

We then walk out to the balcony.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Ciel says.

I smile.

_Cute~_

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight. His hair shines like the sun!" a random noble woman says.

"That's the Viscount Druitt. Let's go."

"Yes." Sebastian states as a response.

Music comes on. Couples then disperse themselves on the floor; dancing.

"Damn... I'll never get close to him."

"We have no choice. We'll have to dance our way over to the viscount." Sebastian leans up and grabs Ciel's wrist.

"What am I...chopped liver?" I ask.

Sebastian grins and me and winks. He then drags Ciel to the dance floor.

"You really expect me to dance in public?! And with you?!" Ciel screams at Sebastian.

I stand there in a daze. I feel this nulling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_What is this feeling? I've haven't felt this feeling in awhile...what is it?_

They then start to dance. I smile.

_Ciel is too cute! Oh my! If only he was older...wait Evelyn you sound like a creep!_

I then, stand there lost as can be. Then someone taps my shoulder. I turn around.

_Henry? _

"Hey Evelyn." Henry smiles at me.

"Hello."

"May, I have this dance." he gives his hand out toward me.

I look at Sebastian and Ciel and they are nowhere near getting to the other side of the crowd yet.

"You may." I grin and take his hand.

He then puts his right hand on my waist, my right hand on his shoulder, and we both join our left hands.

"You look gorgeous." Henry tries to start small talk.

"Thanks love~" I tease him, "So why are you...here?"

He laughs softly, "Gotta make a living somehow..right? Can't leech off of others like some people do."

_Hmph! _

"I'll disregard what you just said dear," he grins, " So, why do you work here? I mean there are other jobs."

"This one pays the most and the best. I need the money."

"Trying to get a significant other's attention honey?" I ask winking.

"No...why are you here anyways? Who are you leeching off of now? You still with that butler character?"

_He's trying to avoid the subject altogether..._

I smile. He spins me into his arms. "I can't tell you that sweetie."

"Why not?" Henry whispers into my ear.

"I'd have to kill you if I do, love." I look up and see Sebastian looking at me. Ciel is gone, out of sight. He's watching very closely.

"Fair enough.." Henry replies.

"I have to go." Henry releases me and grabs both my hands. I look at him.

"Aww..we just started dancing~"

"Aren't you working anyways?" I ask.

"I'm on break~" he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Hm, touché...I have to go; later." I let go of his hands, walking towards Sebastian.

Henry grabs my hand, with haste.

"Thank you." He says in a whisper, almost breathlessly.

"For what?"

"For not killing me, you could have killed me; but you didn't. So, I thank you for that." Henry gives me half smile.

He's sweet. Some girl is going to be lucky one day, when they marry him.

"Your welcome love," I pause, "but I really have to go. Bye!"

"Evelyn!" Henry yells after me.

I then, walk over with Sebastian.

"Hey." I say.

"Hello Miss Winters, seemed you have been enjoying yourself." Sebastian says. I can hint something in his voice...is that jealousy I hear?!

_Why in the hell would Sebastian be jealous? Evelyn there must be something in the water! I must be going crazy..he's a demon for crying out loud._

"Hm.." I look over at Ciel and he's with that Druitt character.

Sebastian and I watch them closely. Sebastian then grabs my hand. I look at him, confused.

"Miss Winters..we must play the part." Sebastian winks.

I nod my head as a response.

The dancing suddenly stops. Elizabeth then comes and tries to run to Ciel.

_Oh crap!_

Sebastian then disappears and comes back with a closet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather round, this evening's magic show will now begin." Sebastian pauses, "Pardon me, sir, would you kindly assist me?" Sebastian asks Lau.

_Oh boy...this should be interesting._

"Assist you? Certainly."

"A normal cabinet. Once I've climbed inside, shut it tightly and bind it with these chains. Then, simply run it through with the swords. I shall emerge perfectly unharmed. This is no mere trick or illusion. Prepare for a performance of true magic." Sebastian then goes into th cabinet and shut the door. The chains where then rapped around it.

"Well, here goes nothing." Lau then aims straight for the head first. I then see a shine in his eyes. Lau comes in all different directions; attacking the cabinet.

Sebastian then comes out of the cabinet unharmed.

_Wow... Pretty cool..._

"Amazing! True magic!"

"Bravo!"

"Sebastian, how incredible!" Madam Red states; happy.

"Indeed! For a moment there, I worried that I killed you." Lau said.

"It actually hurt more than expected.

I didn't think you'd aim straight for my head. Anyone else would have died." Sebastian says turning around.

"So, what's the trick to it, anyway?"

"You stabbed him that many times without knowing?!" Madam Red yells.

"Like I told you: there were no tricks or illusions - just magic."

_Ha, ha, I know the trick~ _

* * *

"A-ahh! S-Sebastian!

"Please hold on a little longer, sir. You can do it."

"That's it, you're going to kill me!"

"I doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset alone." Sebastian continues to pull the corset.

I laugh hysterically in the background.

Sebastian turns. "Miss Winters, I have no idea why you are laughing because you have to put one on as well."

_Why?_

"Why? I'm not going anyways." I roll my eyes.

Sebastian smiles.

"R-right?" I ask a bit scared.

I see a glint in Sebastian's eyes as well as Madam Red's.

* * *

Sebastian grabs my hand.

"We have to go Miss Winters."

"Yes!"

* * *

Sebastian and I end up in this room with nobles in it. I see poor Ciel in a cage on the stage type thing.

The lights go out and Sebastian and I easily handle the nobles and Druitt. The candles come back on.

"Really, sir...Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad."

"As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not, won't you?" Ciel says as Sebastian opens the cage. He takes Ciel out bridal style and puts him down gently.

"This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey.

The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves..." Sebastian flicks his finger and the rope cuts as he just used scissors.

"..and in exchange, the prey can never escape." Sebastian finishes.

Yes, I will be with you anywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there - in the very depths of Hell, my lord. This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie."

"Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes, my young lord."

"I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case. Well that was easier than I had expected."

"I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave. Well, miss, are you ready?" Sebastian picks Ciel up, again, bridal style. He head for the door and jumps out.

I smile. I rip my dress. It rips just above my mid thigh. I follow and jump out the window.

* * *

I closely follow Sebastian as he holds Ciel in his arms. We jump to the next rooftop. I do a roll to be able to easily keep moving.

_Perfect landing! _

Sebastian swiftly keeps moving in front of me. I struggle to keep up.

_He's fast. _

After I jump to the next rooftop, I remember I need to go do something. I drift away from Sebastian and Ciel quietly.

* * *

I quietly sit inside of Clara's house waiting for her. I sit in her door opens and she lights a candle for some light. I hear her sigh, and puts down some bag and walks into the pantry.

"Dear God!" Clara screams.

"Hello~" I go to stand up, "Clara you really need to find a different hiding spot for your spare key, under the mat is not very efficient." I tease.

"Whatever."

I grin softly, and I embrace her. She smiles back.

"Come sit." she guides me to her small sofa in her living area.

I sit down while she goes back into her pantry and starts to make tea for the both of us.

After a while; she comes back with the tea and hands it to me. I take a sip.

"So, what's up love; by the way I love your attire. You look sexy." Clara winks at me.

I laugh softly, "Ehh, just came from a ball. The dress was uncomfortable so, I ripped it like so."

We both finish our tea.

"Oh."

Clara sits closer to me. She then, leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. We entangle our tongues together; into a perfect rhythm.

Clara's hands start to wander, having her right hand cup my left breast. I moan into the kiss.

She then starts to knead my breast; then she moves to the nape of my neck, leaving trails of saliva and hickey markings on my neck. I moan even more.

"Clara," I say in between my breath, "p-please stop."

She stops, and looks at me. "You still like that butler guy?"

I just stare. I feel heat go to my face. "No."

"You're lying~" she points her finger at me playfully.

"Whatever...you don't have to believe me." crossing my arms, as I say this.

Clara lights a cigarette. She takes a long drag, and exhales through her nose.

"I see you still smoke." I say, concerned.

"I know, a disgusting habit I have."

I then take the cigarette from her, and put it out in my empty tea cup. Clara just shrugs.

"So, you gonna tell me, love?" Clara ask.

"Tell you what?"

"That butler character! You like him?"

"His name is Sebastian, and no I don't like him!" I yell.

Clara shrugs again. "No need to get a flustered." She pauses, "I just hope he takes care of you, I feel like there is something not right about him."

_Yeah...you have no idea..._

"I have to go Clara." I say standing up.

"Aww~~ we just started talking~~" she grabs my hand.

"Clara..."

"Fine." she says in defeat.

She stands up and guides me to the door.

"Goodnight." I kiss Laura after saying this to her.

She smiles. "Goodnight."

* * *

Climbing into the Manor window was a bit of a stuggle, considering the fact that I have a really heaving dress on, but nevertheless I made it in my room with no problem.

But, everyone's favorite butler was sitting on my bed when I came in.

"Hello, Miss Winters." Sebastian grins.

"Hi." I wave uncaringly.

Sebastian walks closer to me. He then walks past me to close the window.

"Miss Winters, where have you been?" Sebastian comes close.

"Visiting Clara." I put my hand out to his chest and push him back a bit.

"Hmm...okay My Lady, I have already ran you a bath."

"Thanks."

* * *

Coming back to my chambers, I lay down and quickly fall to sleep from the long day.

_Staring at myself in the mirror, brushing my hair. I'm disgusted with myself. I can't escape. This my fate, I guess._

_I put some gloss on my lips so it can shine. I then, put on the purple silk robe. I gulp._

_I walk into Jeramy Pearson's room. He's a handsome man. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Early twenties. He looks about, twenty-three. _

_He comes close to me. _

_"Beautiful." Jeramy caresses my cheek softly. "Just stunning." Jeramy grabs my hand, and guides me to his bedside. He kisses my hand. "Miss Evelyn,"_

_"Yes?" I ask sweetly. _

_"I want you to marry me, please?" he asks me, putting his head in the nape of my neck._

_Although, he makes the statement like a question; it's not. It's an order._

_"Yes." I say, almost as if I'm not controlling my body anymore._

_I feel him smile, on my neck._

_He then kisses me, sloppily. He throws me on the bed._

_No! I don't want this!_

_He then tares the robe off of me. He sucks on my neck. _

_I really don't want this!_

_I feel his finger, starting to probe my entrance. _

_He continues. In. Out. In. Out._

_Jeramy takes his finger out of my heat, and sucks on it._

_He smiles. Jeramy then, takes his manhood and probes inside me._

_He continues._

_I give up. I don't cry. Don't move. I figure, why give him the satisfaction? I shut my mind down. I go to bliss and I think about her. Laura, my one and only. _

_I miss you love._

_Before I know it; it's over. He's finished and he falls asleep, next to me._

_I roll over and stare at him; the moonlight shines on him._

_I thought this beautiful man was my savior. I guess not._

_He stole something from me that I wanted not just any one to take from me. My virginity. _

_"I will kill you." I whisper, brushing his hair gently with my fingers,"You have my word." I finish, kissing his head softly._

* * *

I wake up, terrified.

_This dream..._

It's early, looks about 1:00 A.M. in the morning. Getting out my bed; I start to pace back and forth in front of the bed.

I really want to talk to someone, no I need to talk to someone. The only person that come to mind is...Sebastian.

_No! I can't! I won't!_

After debating with my self for awhile; I walk to his room door.

_Come on...Evelyn, just knock. _

I knock on the door. Sebastian, opens the door. He's not wearing his normal butler attire. He's wearing a plain shirt with brown shorts, and finally his spectacles.

"Hello Miss Winters."

"Hi, I'm sorry if if waked you it's just-"

"You look like you where crying, come in." Sebastian says to me concerned.

I walk in his room and it's really neat and organized. He has a desk in the far right of the room and even a small fire place. He also has a lot of books on bookshelves around his room. Sebastian's bed is in the far left of the room, with a candle lit to his bedside; on top on his drawer. It looks as if he was reading.

"I'm sorry Sebastian; it looks like you where reading-"

"It's okay, Miss Winters," Sebastian lays on his bed and he brings me to his side, I blush, "why did you come?"

"I want to tell you...my story." I state.

Sebastian shakes his head, and closes his book, "Okay, you have my undivided attention."

I relax. I lay my head on his lap. Sebastian then starts to run his fingers through my hair. It calms me.

I exhale deeply and close my eyes.

_I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers..._

"So..it started when I was fourteen, when my parents passed." I pause,"They died from sickness."

Sebastian continues to run his fingers through my hair.

"I then started to live with my best friend Laura. She was a year older than I. Her parents got killed; they owed a debt, from some men..." I choke, holding back tears, "we then lived on our own for awhile..she and I, had a sexual relationship. We loved each other, took care of each other." I glance down at my anklet bracelet. It shines from the illumination from the candle. "She gave me this bracelet, she trusted it to me." I give a half smile, while showing it to Sebastian. He nods his head. "She made a contract with a demon one day..." I trail off; trying to keep my composure, "Laura wouldn't tell me the details of the contract; though I feel like the contract wasn't fulfilled. He killed her; right in front of me." I start to tear, tasting the saltiness from my tears. "I-"

"That's enough..." Sebastian interrupts me.

"But, I'm not finished." I say sitting up, I'm eye-level with him now.

"I know Miss Winters, but you need to get your mind off of things for now." Sebastian states.

"Okay." I say in defeat.

_But I really need to face my demons though (no pun intended)._

I look at Sebastian. "Why...do you really care about me and my past?"

Sebastian grins, "Like I said before dear, you really do intrigue me. I lived on this Earth for awhile now, and somehow I feel like, we've met before. Have we?" Sebastian comes close to me, lips inches apart.

"No..maybe?" I say confused, I lean in; are lips centimeters apart, but I quickly turn around. I feel my face heating up.

Sebastian gives a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?!" my mood quickly changes.

"Miss Winters, you're a very charming woman. Very; attractive, well for a human." Sebastian finishes with a wink.

_Why?_

"Thanks." I keep my cool. "You are too, I mean for demon." I tease.

We smile.

_He's really, nice actually. Understanding, also._

"Miss Winters, you should get some rest."

"Okay." I state. I go to go back to my chambers, but Sebastian grabs my hand and tucks me in; next to him. He blows the candle out.

The moonlight shines on the both of us, peering through the window.

"Goodnight, Miss Winters." Sebastian and I are facing each other in the bed. He brushes a fly away hair behind my ear.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." as I say that, I turn around, facing my back towards Sebastian. He raps his arm around my stomach. I feel his body heat.

I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"'Jack the Ripper Strikes Again?'" Lau reads the news paper article title aloud.

"So the viscount wasn't our man after all." Madam Red adds.

Ciel is pissed. Sebastian stands in the back of the room, his mood unwavering.

* * *

I'm so Sorry about not posting way sooner! Omg! So sorry! I gotta study for them finales an crap like that! Only a week and a half left of school! :)

Btw: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows :) trust me they don't go unnoticed. Every single review, follow, or fav makes me really happy and it drives me to write more 3

Do your thing, review ;)


End file.
